Take a Chance
by jacqs30
Summary: What happens when Caroline decides to take a chance on Klaus? Let's find out, shall we? :) This is my first Vampire Diaries effort. And my first fanfic in literally YEARS. I have missed writing and have gotten into TVD in the last several months thanks to a good friend (Thanks my twin!). And since she's a Klaroline fan, I decided to start with them...chapter 12 rated M. :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Caroline sat on her bed and stared at the picture in her hands. The picture Klaus had drawn of her. This picture had begun the unraveling of her relationship with Tyler. Sure, they had kissed and made up for a while. Ok they had had sex and made up for a while. But ultimately Tyler's jealousy of Klaus had been their undoing.

Caroline thought back on her string of relationships and shook her head, tears filling her eyes. Damon – he had used her for sex and to get the things he wanted for a time. Matt – her first real love that had broken up with her because he couldn't deal with what she had become. Tyler – how to describe their relationship other than one built on bonding over stressful situations (her being a vampire, him becoming a werewolf then a hybrid) and sex. Not exactly the type of formula to last long-term. So why was she missing him now?

As she focused on the picture again she realized it wasn't Tyler that she missed. Well, not exactly. It was having someone in her life to talk to about her day, about the latest plan that Elena and the Salvatores had concocted and about her continued annoyance that everything ALWAYS revolved around Elena.

Her fingers ran over the picture as she reminisced about the few interactions she'd had with Klaus. Why was he in the forefront of her mind now? She didn't know but it was less painful than rehashing her former, failed relationships so she went with it.

She remembered how beautiful she felt in the dress he sent her. She remembered how he had smiled at her when she walked into his home for the gala. She remembered how he held her when they danced. She remembered when he had opened up to her about his father and about his passion for beautiful things. Then she remembered how she had shut him down at every opportunity. And she remembered the look of pain that had flashed through his eyes each time he opened himself up to her only to be rebuffed harshly.

But he was the bad guy, right? The big bad hybrid Original that couldn't be trusted and only wanted to gain possession of Elena for her blood in order to build his army of hybrids to take the place of his less-than-stellar family.

He had turned Tyler, formed a sire bond then ordered Tyler to bite her. But then he had come to her and saved her life. She heard her friends say over and over that he couldn't be trusted, that he was evil. Even his mother had said it. But as she sat there looking at the picture and thinking about the interactions she had with him she knew he wasn't evil. He wasn't an angel by any means but none of them were.

She wondered what would happen if she gave him a chance. She wondered if he would turn and run if she accepted his attentions or would he follow through on his whispered promises to show her the world and all the beauty it held.

She had made her decision. She was going to take a leap of faith and see if Niklaus Mikaelson was the evil hybrid Original her friends claimed he was or if he was the one creature on earth who might see the real Caroline Forbes.

She picked up her phone and started to text the number she swore she'd never use but had entered into her contacts. As she pressed the button to start the text, her phone rang. She smiled and answered. "Are you psychic along with being a hybrid and an Original?"


	2. Chapter 2

Macy – thanks for your quick review of chapter 1! Hope you enjoy chapter 2!  
I can't promise updates as quickly as this one but I will do my best to post a chapter every day or two at least.

Chapter 2

Klaus smiled at the lightness of her tone. "Why do you ask that sweetheart?"

"I was just getting ready to text you when your call came through."

"Why were you going to text me Caroline? You made it quite clear that you wanted nothing to do with me."

As much as he tried to keep his tone light, Caroline could hear the pain in those words. "Haven't you ever heard that it's a woman's prerogative to change her mind?"

Despite Klaus' cynical nature, he couldn't help but smile again as he pictured the twinkle that would be in her eyes as she teased him. "I have. It doesn't typically work out in my favor when that happens however."

"Well maybe today is your lucky day, Niklaus."

"Perhaps it is. You still have not told me why you were going to text me."

"I was going to ask if you would consider meeting me to talk." Caroline held her breath as she waited for his reaction.

"Meet with you? To talk, you say? Talk about what, love? What could we possibly have to talk about now?" His curiosity was piqued as was his uncertainty. She had deflected every advance, every sincere compliment and offer he had extended to her and all of a sudden she was reaching out to him? It smelled of Salvatore plot and he wasn't sure if he was annoyed by that or deeply hurt that she would play along.

"You have no reason to believe me after everything that has happened between us. But I wanted to talk to you about us."

"But dear Caroline, you have insisted for months now that there is no 'us' and never could be. Last I recall you were madly in love with a certain hybrid formerly in my employ."

"We broke up Klaus. And it was because of you." Caroline knew he could hear her perfectly well though her voice was but a whisper at this point.

"Because of me? Love, I haven't even been here in weeks. How could it possibly be because of me?" Klaus wanted to believe what she said but his years of experience in dealing with manipulation wouldn't allow him to let go of this jaded line of questioning quite yet.

"Meet with me tomorrow and I will explain. All of it, I promise."

"Where and when?" Klaus knew if he could lock eyes with her he could compel her to tell him the truth. But he didn't want to do that, didn't want to strip her of her free will unless he was sure this was a ruse.

"Your house, 10am?" Caroline hoped offering to meet him on his turf would begin to show him she was sincere and not part of some plot against him.

"10am it is." Klaus smiled into the phone as they said goodnight. In a few short hours he would know what his sweet Caroline was up to.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who has favorited or reviewed this! I greatly appreciate you guys. Please see the end for a question – I really want your feedback on what to do. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Caroline was awake before 6, staring at the ceiling. She felt like she was waiting for her first date. Smiling she sat up and pulled the picture that Klaus drew from under the pillow beside her. She had slept with the damn picture under her pillow like a child waiting for the tooth fairy. She giggled then threw back the covers and stood up. Walking to her closet, she looked down at the picture again. She couldn't seem to get enough of looking at now. She set it gently on her vanity and opened her closet.

Her eyes first fell upon the dress that he had sent her. She smiled again as she handled the tasteful fabric. How had he known what she would like? It was like he could read her mind but even an Original can't do that. Perhaps it just means he pays attention, Caroline, she thought to herself. Give the man credit for the effort to do something to please you.

Knowing a chat at his house mid-morning didn't call for formal wear, she turned her attention to the more practical clothing choices on the other side. A dress or skirt seemed too rigid. She wanted them both to be relaxed; this was something to look forward to. She pulled out her favorite pair of skinny jeans and gave them a once-over. They would do.

Then she searched through her sweaters until she found the burgundy one that fit snugly against her trim body. She wanted to look irresistible. She also needed to have every advantage to bolster her confidence. Klaus had every reason to rebuff her as she had done to him, repeatedly. She hoped he would see her sincerity and give her a chance to make it up to him.

Deciding sleep was but a memory for this morning, Caroline decided to start her day with a shower and then coffee. It was going to be a long morning – 10:00 seemed so far away.

Klaus hadn't slept more than 2 hours all night. He had sat in the study and drawn until 3 and then dragged himself to bed. He tossed and turned until giving up by 5:30. Resigning himself to coffee and more drawing, he trudged back to his study. Since when did a baby vampire affect him so much? Since when did anyone or anything other than revenge possess his soul like this?

Caroline dressed slowly and spent extra time on her hair and makeup. She was primping like it was prom night and she was expecting to be swept off her feet by Prince Charming. Another nervous giggle as she thought of Klaus. Prince Charming? Well, he was an Original, so royalty of the vampire world in a manner of speaking. Charming? He most certainly could be that. He could also be cold and cruel but that was a side of him she hadn't experienced as directly as his charm. So she decided to focus on the positive. Klaus could be her Prince Charming.

She looked at her clock. Finally she could leave. She had been pacing her room for the last half hour trying to kill time. Here goes nothing, she thought.

Klaus had cleared the house by 9. He had ordered Rebekah to leave and not return until he contacted her. There had been several workers on site to finish repairs on the lower level. He paid them for the day and asked them to return the next day prepared to complete the work. He wanted no interruptions while he and Caroline had their chat.

He heard her approaching even before he heard the tentative knock on his door. She knew he would hear her so there was no need to ring the doorbell. He walked swiftly to the door and swung it open, willing himself to remain calm and stoic until he could get a read on the situation.

His eyes met hers and calm and stoic were the last things on his mind. She was beautiful. Her form-fitting burgundy sweater hugged every delicious curve on her body. Her face was stunning, every inch flawless. Her hair looked like silk, flowing down her back and over her shoulders. She smiled at him and he felt himself smiling back. "Good morning, sweetheart."

Caroline forced her hand to form a small fist and knocked gently on the door. She knew he had heard her approach, just as she had heard him moving around in his study as she walked to the door. He swung open the door and she smiled brightly at him. She could feel his eyes tracing her body, her face, her hair as he took her in. She took the small moment to do the same to him. His hair was slightly mussed and she wondered if he had had as restless a night as she had. He had on jeans and oatmeal-colored sweater. He looked good enough to eat. Then he smiled and she saw those dimples and felt herself melting. And then he spoke with his amazingly sexy accent.

"Good morning, Klaus."

"Please come in." He moved to the side so she could enter. He stood close enough to catch her intoxicating scent as she passed by him. She walked confidently into the study with him following close behind her.

"Thank you for agreeing to see me. I know I haven't always been nice to you." Caroline felt shame at her previously rude behavior. She had had her reasons but regardless she felt bad for how callous she had been to him in the past.

"I have to admit I'm a bit surprised by your sudden change of heart. My instinct is to be suspicious between your former attitude toward me along with your friendships with those I would have to consider my enemies. Considering they wish me dead, that is."

Caroline sat in the middle of the leather sofa that took up a large amount of floor space in the massive study. She patted the spot beside her. "Please?"

He smiled at her soft request. "Of course." He sat beside her and waited for her reply.

"Ok, I know I've been a bitch to you more than once. And I know I have told you just as many times that I love Tyler and want nothing to do with you."

Klaus just nodded. The rejection still stung but he refused to give her any satisfaction by reacting. He had some pride left.

"And I regret that. I had strong feelings for Tyler and maybe I even loved him at one point."

"Past tense?" He was starting to think maybe he had a chance with the blond beauty beside him.

"Yeah. I broke up with him. He was obsessively jealous of you. He flipped out that I kept the picture you drew for me and it went downhill from there."

Klaus only heard obsessively and flipped out. "Did he hurt you, love?"

Caroline smiled and put her hand over his. "No, nothing like that. I am pretty good at taking care of myself you know."

He caught himself and chuckled softly. "Old habits die hard I suppose. Chivalry isn't as politically correct as it once was."

Caroline watched his face as he looked at her. "Chivalry is still appreciated by some of us. I just didn't want you to worry that I had been hurt."

He smiled mischievously. "Were you worried about me, Caroline?"

She returned his grin. "Maybe."

"So where does that leave us?" He was becoming a little desperate to know her intentions.

"I wanted to ask you for a chance. I want to see what happens." She looked down at her lap, suddenly extremely nervous about his reaction.

He was stunned into silence for a moment. He saw her hesitation and realized she was unsure of his reaction. He gently placed his finger under her chin and lifted to force her to meet his gaze. "You want a chance with me, sweetheart? You want to see what will happen between us? "

She nodded, a lump forming in her throat. His eyes were searching hers, not trying to compel her but genuinely searching for answers to his questions, both spoken and unspoken.

"My former offer stands, love. I want to show you all of the beauty this world has to offer you. And if you're ready to take that leap with me, I am yours."

Caroline felt tears spring into her eyes. She smiled and slid closer to him. "You won't regret this, Niklaus." She leaned closer and gently pressed her lips to his. She knew she had made the right decision when she felt his body relax and he pulled her into his arms.

He pulled away slightly and smiled at her, dimples deepening. "Neither will you, sweet Caroline."

**So the question – do I continue and explore or do I leave this as is and we all assume happily ever after?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ask and you shall receive! Thanks to everyone who reviewed and asked me to continue. **** I am doing just that and I hope you enjoy. It will likely be extremely fluffy, romantic and perhaps cheesy at times but there's entirely too much drama already happening on the show and I like happy Klaroline. Enjoy!**

Chapter 4

Caroline watched as Klaus opened their second bottle of wine. She smiled as he filled her glass, then his and walked back to the sofa.

"You look happy," he commented as he handed her the delicate glass filled with red wine.

"I am happy." She took a sip of the wine before putting her glass on the intricately carved coffee table in front of them. "I wasn't sure you'd give me another chance. And I wasn't 100% sure you'd still want me if I wasn't playing hard to get."

"You think so little of me?"

"No. I think that little of ME." She couldn't believe she'd said that out loud, let alone to Klaus.

"Sweetheart, you really need to evaluate the company you keep. It's obvious that your so-called friends and former paramours are imbeciles. You are beautiful and you are smart and you are funny. And I am one very lucky man."

She smiled. "I could get used to this."

Gently placing his hands on her face, he looked at her seriously. "I intend to ensure that you do, love." He kissed her softly then trailed gentle kisses along her jaw line, on her ear and down her neck.

Caroline moaned as her hands tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. "It's not nice to tease, Niklaus," she whispered.

"Not trying to tease. Getting to know you a little better inch by inch." He looked at her. "Everything about you is beautiful including the way you react when I do this." He kissed her neck again and felt the shiver of excitement course through her body. Effortlessly he pulled her onto his lap and held her tightly against him.

She settled against his chest, her head lying on his shoulder while his arms wrapped securely around her. They sat in silence for longer than either realized, just enjoying the closeness.

After a while, Klaus broke the silence. "Where shall we travel first? Paris? Rome? London? Or would you prefer somewhere more exotic? Africa perhaps?"

Caroline shifted to face him. "You're ready to pick up and leave now?"

"You're the reason I came back here Caroline. There's nothing else for me here. So if I have you with me, I don't care where we are."

She smiled and kissed him. "See that's just it. I feel the same way. You don't have to take me anywhere or give me anything more than this. This is perfection."

He smiled back. "This is a perfect start, I have no argument there. But there is so much more to experience in this vast world, sweetheart. And I want to show all of it to you; I want to share all of it with you."

"Will you show me more of your drawings?"

"You really want to look at that stuff?"

Caroline nodded emphatically. "Yes! The drawing you did for me was beautiful. I want to see more."

Klaus led her to his drawing table and pulled out a folder. "This has some drawings of some of my favorite places in Europe. "

Caroline took the folder from his hands and began to look through the pictures. Some were small, others large and full of intricate detail. She started to notice the differences in how heavily some were shaded versus others. "So many of these seem dark and well, almost sad."

His eyes clouded over as he looked at the one drawing that sparked her to make the comment. "This was right after I staked my family. I suppose I felt particularly melancholy at that point."

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." She reached out and took his hand in hers.

He smiled at her and she could see the clouds scatter from his eyes. "All in the past, love. We're going to make happy new memories."

"Can we go out for dinner?"

He looked at her strangely. "You want to go out in public with me?"

"Well yes. Why wouldn't I?" She was confused at this reaction.

"Surely your friends are going to be less than thrilled with this development."

"This 'development' as you call it is none of their damn business. If they don't like it then that's their problem. Not mine and yours. I'm not going to hide how I feel about you anymore."

He smiled and shook his head slightly. "Ok, down tiger. We will go anywhere you want. Or we could order in. Or we could cook together. Your choice."

She frowned slightly. "Seems like you're the one who doesn't want to go out in public with me."

He pulled her to him faster than she could blink. "Oh no love don't you go there. I would love nothing more than to show you off to the entire town. Ok, technically there might be one or two other things I would like more but those will have to wait until we know each other better."

Caroline giggled nervously. "You're being a little naughty Niklaus."

"Shall I stop?"

"Hell no," she smiled. "I like it."

"And I like it when you call me Niklaus."

"Niklaus, on second thought, let's order in. I think I'd rather explore your ideas of what you'd enjoy doing with me."

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**As of today's count, I've received 21 reviews, 26 people are following this story and 9 people have marked it as a favorite story. I cannot tell you how much every one of those mean to me! It's been a long time since I've been able to write with any consistency and I can tell you that having you guys to write for is why I am able to keep it up. Thank you so much! Hope you enjoy this latest installment.**

Chapter 5

Klaus watched Caroline's sleeping form. They had talked until almost dawn before sleep had overtaken her. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear to leave his view of her face unobstructed. She had a faint smile on her face and he hoped he played some part in her dreams.

His attention shifted suddenly as he heard footsteps nearing the front door. His defenses were immediately on guard. He moved slowly so as not to wake Caroline as he got to his feet to intercept the interruption before a knock or the doorbell sounded to disturb her sleep.

He opened the door and found himself face to face with Sheriff Forbes. "Sheriff, to what do I owe this pleasure?"

Her face was blank and pale as she stared at him. "I want to know what you've done with my daughter."

"Done with your daughter? I'm afraid I don't know understand."

"Don't play coy with me Klaus. I know she came here yesterday morning. It's been almost 24 hours since anyone has seen or spoken to her. Where is she? What have you done to her?"

Klaus smirked. "Feel free to come in and see for yourself. She is unharmed and is here of her own free will. She may, however, be a bit upset that she is being awoken so early."

Sheriff Forbes accepted his invitation and followed him into the study. There she saw her daughter, looking unharmed, sleeping on the sofa. "Why didn't she come home last night if she's not hurt?"

"She and I have been getting to know each other. Talking. Completely innocent and utterly harmless. For the record, Sheriff, I happen to care about Caroline and have no intention to do her harm."

Caroline stirred and slowly opened her eyes. She focused on the sight in front of her. Klaus. And her mother. "Mom! What are you doing here?"

"I came to see what happened to you. You didn't come home last night and you didn't call. I knew you had come here and I was worried."

Caroline sat up and let her mother's words sink in. "How did you know I came here? Have you been watching me?"

"Well since you and Tyler split, you've been a little out of sorts."

Caroline stood up and moved closer to her mother. "So you've been FOLLOWING me?"

Sheriff Forbes held herself still though she was sure that both Caroline and Klaus could hear the beat of her heart increase pace. "It's not like that, Caroline. You're my daughter and I am worried about you."

"Mom, I'm not some fragile piece of china you have to protect from the world. I can take care of myself. I came here to see Klaus because I wanted to. And I stayed here last night because we were talking and I got tired. Though it's none of your business, he was a perfect gentleman."

Klaus smiled at Caroline. He knew she was fuming but she was maintaining her calm with the restraint of an aged vampire instead of the relative infant that she was. She had no idea how amazing it was that she could do that. He knew many old vampires who still struggled with control over their emotions.

The sheriff looked at Caroline then at Klaus. It hit her like a ton of bricks when she saw the adoration coming from Klaus' eyes as he looked at her daughter. This ancient and sometimes considered evil vampire was completely smitten with her Caroline. She smiled slightly. "Ok I can see I am being a completely over-protective mother. But you can understand why right?"

Caroline still looked peeved so Klaus stepped in. "Yes, Sheriff Forbes, I can understand why. You're still getting used to your daughter being so well-equipped to take care of herself. And I do have a bit of a reputation now, don't I?"

"Mom, I am here because I want to be here. I'm perfectly safe. Please stop worrying so much."

Sheriff Forbes nodded at her daughter. "I'll try. Easier said than done, Caroline. But I will try."

After her mother left, Caroline sat on the sofa and put her hands over her face. "How embarrassing."

Klaus laughed and sat beside her. "She loves you, Caroline. Appreciate that even if you don't like how she goes about expressing it."

Caroline looked at him. "I know you're right. It doesn't bother you that she assumed you had done something to me?"

He shrugged. "I've had a thousand years to get used to it."

She smiled. "Ok, that's a good point. I should be getting home."

He tried not to let his disappointment show. "Why's that?"

She smiled again. "I would like a shower and some clean clothes at a minimum."

"Hmm, ok I can understand that. Do you have plans tonight?"

Walking up to him, she wrapped her arms around his waist and smiled up at him. "I do now."

Klaus waited outside of Caroline's door. He had knocked and stood there as he heard her footsteps upstairs. She was rushing around her room. He grinned as he pictured the flustered look he knew was on her face.

She opened the door, her face transforming from flustered to happy when she saw him. "Hey!"

"Hey yourself. Am I early?" He knew he was right on time.

"No, of course you aren't. You know how women are."

He grinned. "Always keeping us gentlemen waiting."

"Yep! That's our job. I'm ready now though."

"And you're sure you want to have dinner at the Grill tonight?" He still didn't understand her desire to go where at least some of her friends were certain to be. They all hated him.

"I am positive. Look, sooner or later they are going to know that I want to be with you. Why hide it?"

Klaus shook his head. "I'm not saying we should hide anything. I'm just surprised you want to face it quite so head-on."

"Maybe I feel a little feisty."

He pulled her close. "How feisty do you feel, love?"

She pressed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Extremely. Might even say I feel like being a little dangerous."

He nuzzled her ear. "Careful sweetheart or we won't make it to the Grill at all tonight."

She pulled herself away reluctantly and instead held his hand. "After dinner we can talk about that a little more. Shall we go?"

With a mixture of regret and pride, he pulled her toward his car. As much as he wanted to spend time alone with Caroline, he was proud of her for not backing down when it came to showing her friends that she was doing what she wanted regardless of the backlash she was certain to face.

They rode in silence for the few miles to the Grill. Caroline was smiling and Klaus fed off her optimism. Maybe they wouldn't react as strongly as he feared. He didn't care what they said to him or about him. All he cared about was Caroline being okay.

He parked the car and walked around to open her door, extending his hand to help her out of the seat. She smiled appreciatively and continued to hold his hand as they walked to the front door. He opened the door for her and waited for her to enter in front of him. They walked to a booth in the back next to a window. They sat opposite each other and smiled. "Here we go," she whispered.

He chuckled softly. "Indeed. I believe half of your high school is in here tonight."

She nodded. "Yep, I think you're right. Oh and here comes Elena. She appears to be on a mission." Klaus had expected her to dread this confrontation but she seemed to be eagerly anticipating it.

"What's going on, Caroline?" Elena asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb."

Klaus felt his temper rising. "Caroline is anything but dumb, Elena."

Caroline smiled at him. "It's ok Klaus. I just think Elena is surprised to see me dating so soon after Tyler and I broke up."

"DATING?" Elena shrieked. "You're on a date with Klaus?"

Caroline nodded. "Yes, I am. See I realized something over the last few weeks. Not one of my so-called friends has been worried about my safety or my happiness. You, Damon and Stefan have used me more than once as bait for one of your brilliant schemes. I have been attacked, beaten up, treated like an expendable prop and I am done. I want to be around someone who would give up everything for me just like Stefan and Damon do for you daily. I'm tired of being treated as though I am less important than the perfect Elena."

Elena stood there, stunned. No one had ever spoken to her that way. Stefan came up behind Elena. "What's going on?" With his hearing he had heard the discussion and came up to provide support to Elena.

"Caroline is dating Klaus now," Elena said through clenched teeth.

Stefan smiled at them then looked at Elena. "I don't think it's any of our business, Elena."

"But she's supposed to be my friend. He tried to kill me."

Klaus spoke up. "Technically, that's not true. I wanted you alive. Granted I wanted constant access to your blood but I did want you alive."

Caroline smiled. "Elena, I think we can agree that we've all done things that are questionable. I mean I've killed someone. Stefan here has killed more than one. Damon too. Oh and didn't you almost kill Matt the other night? And would have if it hadn't been for Damon?"

Elena began to shake, rage filling her. "That was out of line, Caroline."

"Was it? So sorry. I guess I missed the memo where it's ok if you do something wrong but not any of the rest of us. Oh except Damon and Stefan and Bonnie and Jeremy…need I go on?"

Stefan pulled Elena away, whispering to her as he tried to calm her rage. Caroline looked at Klaus. He smiled and said, "Well that wasn't so bad, now was it?"

Caroline giggled. "Not at all. Was I too harsh?"

"I'm not sure I'm the right person to ask, love. I'm not known for my kindness now am I?"

Their waitress cautiously approached. Caroline smiled up at her and asked if they could have menus. She quickly scooted away and came back with two menus and two glasses of water. Klaus ordered scotch and Caroline decided on tea.

Klaus looked at her curiously. "Tea?"

She smiled. "For now. Perhaps you'll offer me a nightcap later?"

"Perhaps. Does that mean you will be coming home with me this evening love?"

"If you want me."

Klaus leaned over the table and held her hand. "If you come home with me, I'll show you just how much I want you."

TBC…

**Is it too soon for our couple to get THAT close? Love to hear your thoughts….**


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm sorry for the delay in posting. I've been struggling with work/life balance lately and unfortunately work has won for entirely too long. I am hoping to get back into a regular rhythm of posting – keep me honest! **** Also I'm suspending any adherence to timeline as far as when the Original siblings were daggered versus not. Call it creative license and the way to move a story forward when a girl has had writer's block for longer than she'd like to remember!**

Chapter 6

Klaus opened the door and stood aside as Caroline entered in front of him. Their adventure to the Grill had been better than he had expected and the happiness was written all over Caroline's face. She was used to having to adhere to everyone else's expectations and now that she had stood up to Elena she seemed to feel a new sense of freedom.

She walked up to the bar in the study and poured them both a shot. "Drink with me?" She smiled and held one glass out to him. He walked slowly across the room, his eyes never leaving hers and took the glass from her hand. "Of course, sweetheart."

They sat on opposite ends of the large sofa quietly drinking the scotch Caroline poured. He watched how her body shuddered with each sip she took of the potent liquid. His mind wandered, thinking of how she might react to things he wanted to do to her.

She smiled shyly at him. "You look deep in thought."

He smiled back at her. "I guess I was. You look happy tonight."

She scooted closer to him on the sofa and put her glass on the coffee table. "I am. I guess I had never realized how much work it was to always do what everyone expected of me. You don't seem to have expectations."

"I like you the way you are, Caroline. And for the record, I adore that you are nothing like Elena Gilbert."

She giggled and then pressed her hand against her lips. "That's terrible! But I'm glad."

He gently pulled her hand away from her lips and leaned forward to kiss her softly. "I'm glad you are glad," he whispered. She shivered again, this time it had nothing to do with scotch; only the nearness of him and the excitement he created in her.

He pulled her onto his lap and deepened their kiss. As she pressed against him, she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned softly.

He lifted her off the couch and started toward the stairs, taking more time than was necessary for a centuries old vampire. As they started up the stairs, the door opened and Rebekah blustered through.

"Niklaus! Oh. My. God. You've got to be kidding me, brother."

Klaus gently lowered Caroline's feet to the floor as he turned to glare at his younger sibling. "What do you want, Rebekah?"

"It's about Kol and Elijah. Or is your sex life more important than your family?"

Klaus closed his eyes and waited a moment to let his temper cool slightly. "First of all, what I do and with whom is none of your business. Secondly, a knock would be appreciated. And thirdly, what the hell are you babbling about?"

Caroline looked from Klaus to his annoying younger sister. She placed her hand on his arm and said, "I'm gonna go. Call me later, ok?"

He sighed. "Ok, love." He kissed her forehead and watched her leave before glaring at his sister again. "Ok now that you've ruined my night, what?"

Caroline shut the door behind her then sagged back against it. What did she almost do? Had she learned nothing from her relationships with Damon and Tyler? Klaus had picked her up so she began the walk towards her house. She was glad to have the quiet time to think as she walked at a normal human pace.

There was no doubt she was attracted to Klaus. Who wouldn't be? He was gorgeous. And confident. And that accent. She sighed, the breath not necessary for any need other than to calm her emotions. But she didn't know him that well and after all she had been through with the last two men in her life, she needed to slow things down. She wanted someone who wanted more than just her body. She needed to be loved and while she knew Klaus enjoyed her company, was a thousand year old vampire capable of the kind of love she needed?

TBC.

**I know this is short but hopefully the fact that I wrote something (FINALLY) counts for something! I will do my best to update again this week/weekend.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Love Sundays because they are my one day a week to completely relax and feel creative. Painted most of the day and now I'm feeling like writing some Klaroline. I'm also feeling a bit sappy so I hope it translates well in what I am about to write. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

Caroline entered her house and walked up the steps. Elena and Bonnie had both sent her text messages in the time she was walking home but she had ignored both, needing to be alone with her thoughts and wanting to postpone the lecture she knew was sure to come from those two.

She slowly removed her clothes and started a hot bath running in the tub. She lit candles around the small bathroom and turned off the overhead light. As she submerged her body in the hot water she closed her eyes. Klaus' face was the first thing she saw. The way he looked at her, his eyes never leaving hers as long as she held his gaze. As soon as she looked away from him she could feel his eyes looking over every inch of her. She had to admit that if it had been any other man or vampire she likely would have felt differently. But he made her feel beautiful, not cheap. He made her feel wanted but for more than just physical pleasure.

As she sank deeper under the water her phone made a quiet sound letting her know another text message had been received. She wanted to ignore it but her curiosity won out. She dried off her hands and reached for the phone. Smiling, she was glad she had given in to that curiosity. It wasn't Elena or Bonnie, it was Klaus.

She opened the message and could hear his voice in her mind. "Good evening sweetheart, I wanted to apologize for my sister's rude interruption of our evening."

She typed quickly, "it's okay. Probably not a bad idea to slow things down a little." She hit send and held her phone, waiting for his reply.

"Do you regret our time together already?"

She reached for her Bluetooth and dialed his number.

"Caroline." He answered and sounded breathless though there would be no reason for that.

"Hey. Why would you ask me that?" She could sense his smile as she heard him settle on his sofa. The leather made a soft woosh sound as he leaned back.

"You said it was good to slow things down. That leads me to think something happened that you regret."

"No, I have no regrets. And I want to keep it that way."

"Will you regret letting me make love to you?"

She felt her pulse quicken. "I hope not."

"What's wrong, love? You don't sound like the Caroline I'm used to. You are usually surer of yourself."

She smiled. "I'm surprised you see it that way. I don't feel very sure of myself most of the time."

"May I come see you tonight?"

"What about Rebekah?"

"As usual my baby sister was being overly dramatic. Everything is fine with our brothers; she evidently needed attention and decided to interrupt us."

"Okay, can you give me an hour? I'm, um, taking a bath right now."

He softly whistled. "If you insist. But it sounds like I should get there before the water gets cold."

"Klaus!" She smiled despite her admonishment. "I want to tell you why I'm anxious. I need you to understand me."

His voice turned serious and husky. "I'll see you in an hour. I look forward to it."

Caroline waited on the edge of the couch, second-guessing her choice of baby blue tank top and cotton pajama pants. Was she being a tease? That wasn't her intention. She felt pretty and feminine in her favorite pajama set but didn't want him to misread her or what she expected from their night.

She heard his car door shut and his footsteps move at a normal pace to her door where he knocked softly. She came around the corner from the living room and saw his eyes soften at the sight of her. The way he looked at her told her that her choice of outfit meant nothing to him; letting him come to her and knowing she wanted to open up to him is what mattered.

She opened the door and wrapped her arms around his neck, sighing softly as his arms circled her waist and held her gently against him. His lips brushed her ear, causing a shiver to reverberate through her. "You are beautiful."

She buried her head against his neck and held him a little tighter. "Thank you," she whispered.

He moved them inside the door, closing it behind him. Stroking her hair, he held her until she slowly pulled away. "Come sit with me?" He nodded and followed her into the living room.

"My couch isn't as comfortable as yours," she said.

He smiled. "Caroline, I don't care where we are."

"I know. I babble when I'm nervous." She sat down on one side of the couch while he settled on the other.

"Why are you nervous, love? It's just us here."

"That's why I'm nervous. I'm so not good at this stuff."

Klaus looked genuinely perplexed. "What stuff?"

"Relationships. Anything involving men. I always screw it up. I'm never good enough. Damon only thought I was good enough for sex and information about Elena. And Matt, he loved me but couldn't handle what I am. And Tyler, he wanted sex too. But ultimately vengeance was more important to him than me." She felt tears welling up in her eyes and started to turn away from him.

He gently forced her chin up so that her eyes met his. "First of all, those were not men. They were obviously mere boys and stupid ones at that. Secondly, YOU are more than good enough. You're too good for those you have wasted your time with. And third, it's not like I have a stunningly good track record. So maybe we'll just have to help each other through this."

She looked at him, searching his eyes for any sign of deceit, any indication that he was playing her for another purpose. "You really want me. Just me with no other motive?"

"Oh Caroline, 'just' you? Love, you have no idea what I see when I look at you. What I said the night I came to save you from Tyler's bite was true. You have so much more to offer than this small-minded town will ever appreciate. There is so much in the world for you to experience. And I want to be the one to show it all to you."

Tears flowed down her face as he spoke. He wiped her tears, and then kissed her gently on each eye, then the tip of her nose, then her lips, slowly deepening their kiss. He pulled away from her just enough to look into her eyes. "This is the one thing in my life that I do simply because it's what I need. It has nothing to do with vengeance or my family or my hybrids. It has only to do with my desire to be with you. Simply, I want you Caroline. I want you to be mine. And I want to be yours."

He was rewarded with a beautiful smile that melted his heart. Never had he imagined wanting anyone like he wanted this young, passionate, beautiful vampire. He hadn't thought it possible for him to lose his heart to anyone again.

Caroline moved closer to him and watched as his eyes darkened slightly. "What's wrong?"

He focused on her again and saw the worried looked on her face. "Nothing's wrong, sweetheart."

"Don't do that. Don't hide things from me. I opened myself to you and I want you to be able to do the same thing."

He nodded and swallowed hard. "Be patient with me?"

She snuggled against him and felt his arms wrap securely around her. "Yes." She looked up at him and saw the tears that had formed in his eyes. "You can trust me, Niklaus."

His tears fell as he felt the wall around his heart crumble. He had held himself back from opening his heart for centuries but this creature had found a way around the tallest, thickest walls he had managed to build. And when she called him by his given name, the one he had forced himself to hate because Michael, the last of the walls gave way and he leaned down and kissed her with every ounce of emotion he had bottled up.

Caroline felt his passion, his emotion break free as he kissed her. She opened her eyes and saw him watching her in return. Their tongues danced and teased as they looked at each other, each of them pouring themselves into the other. Caroline wrapped her arms around his neck, her legs around his waist as he picked her up and carried her to her room.

He closed her door behind them then laid her gently on the bed. She pulled the blankets back and got underneath, holding them up for him to get beside her. He climbed in and pulled her against him. This time his kiss was gentle and chaste in comparison to the one they just shared.

She looked up at him and saw him smiling at her. "What?"

"I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone."

"But?"

He chuckled softly. "I want to make sure you know that it's more than just sex. I want to show you how much you matter to me before we take that step."

"You've already done that. You opened yourself up to me tonight."

He nodded. "There's more about me I want you to know first. I meant what I said. I want to be yours. And love, we have forever. I know you will be worth waiting for. I've already been waiting a thousand years to find you. There's no need to rush now."

TBC

**I warned you all that I was in a sappy mood! Please let me know what you think. Hopefully I didn't overdo the mushy. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or marked this story as a favorite or to follow it. Means a lot to know folks are reading and hopefully enjoying what I'm writing.**

Chapter 8

Caroline opened her eyes and found Klaus watching her intensely. "Good morning, sweetheart," he whispered. She smiled and snuggled against his chest, feeling his arms tighten around her. "Good morning. Did you sleep?"

"Some. Watching you sleep is infinitely more satisfying however."

She giggled. "If you say so." She listened for a moment but heard nothing. "My mom isn't home."

"No, she left a few minutes ago. She came in around 2. From what I could tell from her muttering it was a rather long night."

"Uh oh, I wonder if that means more 'animal attacks'."

Klaus shook his head. "I think it has more to do with some youngsters making mischief around town."

"That's enough to put her in a foul mood but infinitely better than more people dying," she said, stealing his words.

"Indeed. What shall we do today, love?"

Caroline sat up and pulled the sheet around her, crossing her arms over her chest. "I have to be at school in an hour. We have to get the gym decorated."

"Do I dare ask for what?"

"The dance. Oh. You don't know about the dance, do you?"

He smiled. "Actually I do. Rebekah mentioned it last night as part of her ranting and raving. What I neglected to do was ask if you had a date."

"As a matter of fact, I don't."

"Well then, may I please escort you to the dance?"

She giggled. "Of course! Do you have anything to wear?"

"Which decade must I dust off for this occasion?"

Caroline rushed into the gymnasium and looked around at the progress that had been made on the decorations for the night's festivities. Although she knew she would have been further along by now, things looked as though they were coming together nicely.

Elena and Bonnie were blowing up balloons at the corner. Though she dreaded the confrontation, they were her best friends and she had to make an attempt to mend fences with them. "Hey," she said shyly as she approached.

They both looked at her then at each other. Elena spoke first. "Hey. We wondered where you were."

Caroline looked down at her feet then back up at them. "Klaus and I were up talking most of the night."

Elena stiffened. "You really like him, don't you?"

Caroline nodded. "I know you don't understand it. But he's different when it's just us. He's not all big-bad-hybrid when we're just talking together. He's smart and treats me like I'm his equal. I don't expect you to understand.."

Elena put her hand on Caroline's arm. "You're right, it's hard to fully understand it after the things he's done. But what you said last night, it made me think. We've all done bad things and have hurt people. And you're one of my best friends. If you see something good in him, I need to respect that."

Caroline looked at her, then at Bonnie who was smiling. "You guys mean it?"

Bonnie nodded and hugged her. "Look, you know I'm a skeptic but we love you Caroline and we're gonna stand by you."

The rest of the morning and into the afternoon, the three best friends finished decorating the gym with the rest of their friends. By 3:00, all were exhausted and more than ready to go their separate ways to get ready for the dance.

Caroline walked quickly into her bedroom, shedding her clothes as she went. She stopped short when she saw a box on her bed and a card with her name on it. She smiled and rolled her eyes. "Not again," she muttered. She opened the card and saw Klaus' slanted handwriting.

"My dearest Caroline,  
I realize I am making a habit of this as though you are not capable of shopping for yourself. However, this dress was made from one of my sketches in 1904. I hope it will suit your needs for tonight since the theme of tonight's dance is the Victorian age.  
Yours always,  
Klaus"

She opened the box and pulled the dress from the box, her breath catching. The deep burgundy material flowed through her hands as she held it up to her and looked in the mirror. She was going to feel like a princess tonight. Klaus had made sure of it.

TBC

**This is sort of a filler chapter. The dance promises to be filled with more romance for our Klaroline.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you to everyone who has reviewed or followed, I appreciate you very much! Been tossing around ideas in my head all day – not sure how this will turn out but we're about to find out.**

Chapter 9

Caroline twirled around in front of the mirror, checking her reflection from every angle. The dress was beautiful, the deep burgundy contrasting perfectly with her blond hair and fair complexion. She felt like a princess. The fitted waist and full skirt accentuated her figure. She smoothed the ribbons that accented the sleeves and gently ran her fingers over the lace that covered the bodice. There was no doubt the dress was as much a work of art as the sketch that featured it over 100 years ago.

She heard Klaus' knock at the door and her mother opening it to let him inside. One final check of her hair and she turned toward her door.

"You look beautiful, honey," her mother said. "Klaus is here."

Caroline smiled at her mom. "Thanks, Mom. Are you working tonight?"

Her mother nodded, sighing heavily. "Yes. Probably be another late night."

She hugged her mother. "Be careful, okay? Don't forget to take care of yourself."

"Yes, ma'am. And here I thought I was the mom."

Caroline kissed her mother's cheek and grabbed her clutch before walking to the living room where Klaus was waiting. He had been studying the pictures on the wall as she entered but quickly turned toward her. "Wow. Caroline, you are stunning."

She smiled and twirled for his benefit. "It's the dress. Thank you!"

He ran his fingers along her check. "It's you in the dress. It is just cloth otherwise. Ready?"

She nodded and curled her arm around his. "Absolutely."

Once they were settled in the car and on the way to the dance, he glanced at her. "Did you have a good day of decorating?"

"I did. Elena and Bonnie were there."

She saw his jaw clench. "Were they rude to you?"

"Actually, no. They made the choice to support me. Elena said that if I see the good in you, she respects that. And Bonnie said she will stand by me."

He smiled. "Good. Because I rather enjoy your company and would like it to continue."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Even if they hadn't chosen to respect my decision, it wouldn't have made me change my mind. I like how you treat me. I like how you make me feel. I enjoy your company too."

"I'm glad to hear that." He reached over and intertwined his fingers with hers. They rode the rest of the way to the school in a comfortable silence.

Caroline felt like a princess as she walked into the gym with Klaus. The dress was perfect, her date was handsome and the decorations looked perfect. Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

As they walked inside, several people turned to watch. She wasn't sure if it was her dress or the man beside her that that garnered such attention but she was fine either way. She spotted Elena, Bonnie, Jeremy and the Salvatore brothers standing off to the right and pulled Klaus that way.

Damon frowned as they approached and Caroline couldn't help but smile brightly at him. He smirked at her and nudged Stefan. Elena and Bonnie smiled and made a fuss over Caroline's dress and hair. Typical girl behavior for the most atypical of situations – there stood five vampires, one witch and one human. The men regarded each other with caution but kept their civility for the sake of the women.

Elena grabbed Caroline and Bonnie's arms and announced, "Makeup check!" and led her friends to the ladies' room. Stefan, Damon, Klaus and Jeremy stood in stunned silence to realize that there was no longer a buffer and they were expected to make small talk.

Klaus regarded the others with a bit of humor. "Damon, Stefan – you realize that we are immortal beings who have been reduced to attending high school dances to keep the women in our lives happy right? No offense young Gilbert."

Jeremy rolled his eyes and walked toward the punch bowl, ignoring Klaus.

Stefan smiled stiffly. "Not the most exciting night of our lives. I hope."

"Ah yes, there does tend to be drama at these events so I hear."

The girls freshened their powder and lipstick as they chatted. Bonnie admired Caroline's dress. "It looks authentic."

Caroline smiled happily. "It's as authentic as you can get. Klaus gave it to me. It was made in 1904 from one of his sketches."

Elena and Bonnie exchanged a quizzical look. Elena asked, "One of his sketches?"

Caroline nodded. "He draws and paints. He's really very talented, not that he lets most people know that. Original hybrid pride I guess."

Both girls looked surprised but impressed. "That's really cool actually," Elena said and started to laugh. "I never thought I'd say this but Klaus and my brother have something in common."

Bonnie snorted. "Let's keep that between us, ladies, shall we? I'm not sure either of them would appreciate that."

As the girls walked back into the gym, the music began to play and a few couples ventured out onto the dance floor. Klaus held out his hand to Caroline and led her to the center. He pulled her close to him with his right arm and held her hand in his left, circling them around the makeshift ballroom. As they moved, Caroline noticed that most of the students had moved some distance away and watched as they danced.

She looked in his eyes and let her body relax against his as he led her through the unfamiliar steps. She wondered what thoughts were going through the minds of other students as they glided around the room. Stefan and Bonnie along with Damon and Elena had joined them, the Salvatore brothers keeping up with Klaus more adeptly than the teenagers in their midst.

As the night continued, Caroline realized that the more time she spent with Klaus, the more attracted to him she was. He treated her with the regard she had watched Stefan show Elena but never imagined she would experience. She realized he had been speaking to her while she was lost in her thoughts.

"Sweetheart, are you alright?"

She nodded. "Yes, sorry. I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"About you. And me. Us."

He smiled, his eyes twinkling. "So is there officially an 'us' now?"

She laughed. "There is most certainly an 'us'."

"Fantastic news! First goal attained."

She tilted her head. "What's the second?"

He leaned in and whispered, "Showing you what I was and what you make me want to be."

She shivered and pressed against him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "And third?"

He chuckled, the sound deep and gravelly. "One step at a time, love. Let me surprise you."

She pouted. "Not my strength. I like to have a plan."

"Well this time you're going to have to go with my plan, one step at a time. I assure you it will be worth your patience."

She couldn't help but smile despite her desire to get her way. "Well when you put it that way, how can I argue?"

"Any chance I can convince you to ditch the rest of this dance?"

"No convincing necessary. I love this dress but I'm not used to wearing clothes that are so, um, binding."

"Understandable. Shall we say goodnight to your friends then?"

An hour later, they were settled on Klaus' couch, fire burning and soft music playing in the background. Caroline leaned back against Klaus' chest and looked back at him. "The dance was romantic, the dress was amazing and I loved dancing with you. But this, this is much better."

He kissed the top of her head. "I agree. Shall we work on our second goal?"

"If you're ready, yes."

"I've been waiting a long time for you, love. I'm more than ready."

TBC

**I was torn between continuing tonight or stopping and having their big talk in the next chapter. Obviously you guys see where I landed. After an insanely stressful workday today, I think I will be able to do it more justice tomorrow after some sleep. Hope y'all enjoyed!**


	10. Chapter 10

**When I started this, my intention was a couple of chapters of fluff. Now we're up to 10 chapters of fluff with more to come. **** It's doing my Klaroline-romance-loving heart good. How about y'all? **

Chapter 10

Klaus stroked Caroline's hair as he started to talk. "I think you've heard bits and pieces of my history. Most of it I keep to myself of course. In my experience, when people know too much about you, they can use it against you."

Caroline reached up and put her hand on the back of Klaus' neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss. "Not everyone is like that."

He smiled. "I'm starting to believe that. I put my trust in several women over the centuries. Not often mind you, but more often than I should. There was one in particular in 1893, her name was Sallie. Her mother worked for me as a maid and she would often accompany her mother to work. At first she was quiet and wouldn't speak in my presence. However, after some time she would smile when I entered a room. Months later, she dared to speak to me directly for the first time. She asked if there was a task she could assist with while her mother cleaned the kitchen. I asked her to mend some of my shirts as her mother had not had time to do so. She seemed quite innocent."

He got quiet momentarily and Caroline thought he might change his mind about opening up to her. But he continued. "She said she wanted us to run away together and she wanted me to turn her. I hesitated because she was so young but I loved her. So we left the village where I had settled, we married and I turned her. I trusted her implicitly and had held nothing back from her, including my illegitimacy and dual-nature. For the first few months things were good. It was wonderful to have a companion and she seemed to love her new existence."

Caroline shifted so that she would wrap her arm around Klaus' waist. "You were happy."

He nodded. "Yes, for a time. After a while, she began to change. She had made acquaintance with some women in the village where we settled and saw the lives they led with their husbands. She began to regret her choice to become a vampire, her inability to have a family. She decided that her greatest revenge would be to show me the ultimate disrespect by finding a new lover, a human."

Caroline's eyes filled with tears. "She betrayed you."

"Yes. I had a young stable boy tending to my horses. She developed an interest in the animals and I was so smitten that it never occurred to me that she was more interested in the stable boy than the horses." Tears fell from his eyes as he remembered the feelings of anger and betrayal. "I found them together in our bed when I returned from a trip. She had planned to let me find them at some point, however I returned early from this trip and found them prior to her setting her perfect plot into motion. My initial instinct was to kill them both. But the boy, he was an innocent pawn that she had compelled to her will. And I ultimately decided that divorcing her, leaving her in disgrace, and allowing her existence to continue was a much sweeter revenge than any death I could give her. "

She reached up and wiped the tears from his cheeks. "No one deserves to be hurt that way. Opening ourselves up to love puts us at risk of being hurt."

"From that day I decided to never open myself up again. And I succeeded for over 100 years. Then I met a certain vampire named Caroline."

She sat up and turned to full face him. "What are you saying?"

He smiled, his dimples deepening. "I'm saying that I fell in love with you the day I met you. I'm saying that you make me want to take the chance, to make myself vulnerable. And it scares the hell out of me."

Caroline reached for him, her hands gently cradling his face in her hands. "I will never hurt you like that. I promise you."

"Kiss me, Caroline. Show me."

She leaned closer and pressed her lips against his. Her arms circled around his neck as he pulled her tightly against his body. She sighed as she felt his tongue slip past her lips and tangle with hers. Moments later, they broke apart, both breathless from the combination of emotion and desire coursing through them.

"Goal number two has been attained. You know who I was and you know who I want to be. I love you, Caroline. My third goal is for you to love me in return."

TBC

**What should happen next? **


	11. Chapter 11

**I think this is the next to the last chapter, that's my current plan anyway. Enjoy!**

Chapter 11

Caroline looked at Klaus in disbelief. "I've never had anyone treat me the way that you do. I feel, what's the right word? Cherished is the closest thing I can think of to describe it."

He smiled. "You are. You have no idea just how special you are."

She leaned in to hiss him. "Thank you. For this whole night. And just for the record, we are well on our way to attaining goal number three."

He stroked a piece of hair from her forehead. "You don't have to say that. I know you and Tyler just ended things and I've done a lot of things that are questionable at best to you and your friends. I've got nothing but time to make it up to you."

"Klaus, you've shown me more respect and care in these last months than any man has shown me in my life. My feelings for Tyler had changed long before we broke up. Trust me I'm not just saying it because you told me how you feel. I'm saying it because it's true."

"Saying what, Caroline?" He smiled and winked at her, daring her to say the words.

Leaning forward she whispered, "I'm falling in love with you, Klaus Mikaelson."

He pulled her to him, kissing her softly. "Do you have any idea how happy you make me?"

Giggling, she nodded. "I think so. I would guess almost as happy as you make me. I don't ever want this feeling to end."

His eyes darkened with desire as he kissed her neck and up to her ear where he whispered, "Oh love, there are much better feelings to come. That's a promise."

She shuddered against him, his voice causing her whole body to come alive with a longing she had never felt. "Don't tease me, Mr. Mikaelson."

He chuckled. "Teasing is part of the fun, Caroline." His hands roamed slowly along her sides until they joined at her lower back to pull her firmer against him. "However, I promise you that the payoff will be well worth the wait."

Caroline opened her eyes and tried to get her bearings. After a few seconds she realized she was in one of the guest rooms in Klaus' mansion. Slowly the memory of the night before filtered in and she smiled. They had talked, kissed, talked and finally he led her upstairs. She thought the teasing was over and her nerves had taken over. This man was over a thousand years old and her insecurity reminded her of the number of lovers he must have had over all of those centuries and suddenly she felt very young, inexperience and, she feared, inadequate.

However, her fears were sent to the back of her mind when he led her to the bedroom next to his. "You should be comfortable here," he was saying. "I want you here with me even if we have not yet gotten to goal number four."

"And that would be?"

"Finding the perfect time and place for us to make love for the first time."

She smiled as she remembered his sweet goodnight kiss. She had washed her face and gotten undressed before sliding under the most luxurious blankets she'd ever seen. Sleep had taken a while to come as she sensed his movements in the room next to hers. She had wanted to go to him, to tell him that here and now was perfect for them. But she stopped herself, reminding the impatient part of her that this was going to be different. She didn't have to rush. They had forever. He wanted her. He loved her. Just for her. That's when sleep came.

She stretched and crawled out from under the blankets. She walked into the bathroom and saw a robe hanging on the back of the door. It was pink and soft and she knew he had put it there for her. Klaus Mikaelson, big bad Original hybrid, had lots of surprises up those sleeves of his. She quickly showered and wrapped herself in the robe before walking downstairs.

Klaus was dressed in dark jeans and a burgundy sweater. She smiled when she saw him and hoped her desire for him wasn't written all over her face. "Good morning."

He turned and smiled back. "Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well?"

"I did. A little lonely but I feel more rested than I would have otherwise."

He was in front of her faster than ever her eyes could follow. "It took every bit of strength I had to stay in my room last night."

"Me too," she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He pulled her close and held her to him, not saying anything for a while. "I want you more than I've ever wanted anyone, love. But I want it to be right. I want it to be perfect for you."

She pulled back slightly. "It will be because you love me. There's nothing more perfect than that."

He kissed her softly then released his hold on her, grabbing her hand and pulling her toward the dining room. "Breakfast?"

She giggled when she saw two bags of blood on the sideboard: AB positive and B positive. "I didn't think you drank bagged blood."

He crinkled his nose. "It is certainly not my preference. However, it is yours so I decided to join you this morning."

"You never cease to amaze me," she said as she opened her bag of B positive. "You know my favorite type?"

"I pay attention to things sometimes. When it matters."

TBC

**My goal is still to wrap this up with one more chapter. Then hope to goodness more ideas come to me because I want to keep writing – just different stories! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, last chapter. Hope everyone has enjoyed our fluffy little ride!**

Chapter 12

Caroline stared at her closet, pushing clothes from one side to the other, exasperated. Any other time she would swear she had an outfit for any occasion. But not now. How do you pick clothes for a trip to an unknown destination with your uber suave and unimaginably wealthy boyfriend? That was her current dilemma. Despite her frustration with her seemingly limited wardrobe, she smiled as she remembered last night's phone conversation with Klaus.

Klaus cleared his throat. "Caroline, are you there?"

Caroline shook her head to clear the thoughts rushing at her. "Yes, I'm here. You want to take a trip? Together?"

He chuckled. "Yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"No. No, not at all. Just took me by surprise."

"I can see that. I want to show you part of the world in which we live. And selfishly, I would like to get you all to myself for a while."

Caroline smiled as butterflies danced in her stomach. "I like that idea. A lot."

"Fantastic. It is done then. Shall we leave this weekend?"

"Um, this weekend? As in two days from now?" She stood and started quietly looking at her closet and the panic began to set in.

"You have other plans?"

"No, of course not. It's just that, well I'm a planner as you know and I need to make a list and pack all of the right things. Which I don't know what that would be because you didn't say where we are going. Where are we going?"

"Slow down, love. There's no need to get in a panic. It will just be the two of us."

That was exactly what had Caroline in a panic. She wanted to look perfect. Her mind began swirling as he continued talking. All he would tell her was that they would be traveling on a private jet, would be spending most of their time walking and sightseeing and there would be a few nicer dinners for which they would need to dress more formally. After another few minutes of conversation, he bid her goodnight and left her to furiously begin planning her wardrobe.

And now it was six hours later, she had gotten no sleep and should start getting ready for school. She checked her calendar and realized nothing earth-shattering was going on today. Picking up her phone, she dialed Elena's number, impatiently waiting for her friend to answer.

"Hey Care, what's up?" Elena sounded half asleep.

"I need you and Bonnie, major emergency going on!" Caroline could feel the hysteria bubbling to the surface now that she didn't have to keep her façade calm in front of Klaus.

All sleepiness disappeared from Elena's voice. "What's wrong, Caroline?"

"Klaus has planned a trip for us and he won't tell me where and I have no idea what to pack and nothing in my closet will work and I don't know what to do. Help me!"

Elena stifled a giggle. "Ok, Care, slow down. I know you don't actually have to breathe but take a deep breath anyway. I will call Bonnie and we'll be there in a few. We'll get this figured out."

"Thank you so much. I've been up all night!" Caroline flopped on her bed and finally felt her body relax.

"We will stop for coffee on the way."

Three hours later, the girls had a wardrobe picked out. With one exception. Caroline had confided in the girls that part of this trip would include her and Klaus making love for the first time. At least that was her plan. And what she didn't have was anything that she considered suitable for something this important.

"Look, I know it's not like I'm a virgin or anything. But this is important. I mean, I really really like him."

Bonnie smiled. "I think you more than like him, Car."

Elena looked at Bonnie, faking shock. "No way! Why in the world would you think that? It is a witch thing?"

All three burst into giggles. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Ok, so I more than like him. I'm falling in love with him. And I know he loves me. I want this to be perfect."

Elena put her hand on Caroline's knee. "If you love each other, it will be Caroline. The wrapping doesn't matter."

"I know. I know. But I want to look beautiful. I want to feel beautiful."

Elena nodded. "I get it. Let's go do some shopping then!"

Bonnie hopped up off the bed. "I'm game. Then lunch, I'm starving!"

Liz Forbes paced her living room while Caroline finished bringing her luggage into the hallway. "Honey, are you sure this is a good idea?"

Caroline smiled then hugged her mother. "I'm positive, Mom."

"You sound so sure," she looked questioningly at her daughter. Confidence with men had never been one of Caroline's strong points.

"I am. He is amazing. You're going to see that when you get to know him better. He loves me, Mom. The good and the not so good."

Liz mirrored her daughter's smile. "You love him too, don't you?"

"No comment. He needs to be the first one to know if that's true." Caroline glanced toward the door. "Oh, he's here!"

Liz shook her head. "I will never get used to that." She walked to the door and opened it as Klaus started to knock.

He looked up at her, surprised. "Caroline heard me, I assume?"

Liz nodded and stood aside to let him enter. "You will take good care of my daughter, won't you Klaus?"

He looked at her seriously. "Yes. That is a promise I intend to keep forever, Sheriff."

Caroline smiled at him, excitement and nervousness overtaking her. "I'm ready!"

He looked at her bags. "Wow. We're only going to be gone two weeks, sweetheart."

She giggled. "I want to be prepared. And since you won't tell me where we're going I wasn't sure what I would need."

Grinning he acquiesced, "Fair enough. I'm still not telling you. That's one benefit of a private plane. Shall we?"

Once they were comfortably at cruising altitude, Klaus unfastened his seatbelt and shifted in his seat to look at Caroline. "I don't want you to feel any pressure on this trip. I realized after we made these plans that you might assume I had expectations for more than just your company if we were alone together for the next two weeks."

Caroline smiled and leaned forward, kissing him gently. "I have my own expectations for this trip, Klaus. I want you."

He smiled and kissed her back. "I'm not going to argue as long as you're sure."

"I've never been surer of anything. Well, I take that back. There is one thing."

He pulled her onto his lap. "What's that?"

"I love you, Klaus."

He looked at her, unbelieving at first. "What did you say?"

She kissed him, slowly and gently at first, then deeper and more urgently. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He nestled his head against her neck and closed his eyes. "I have waited over a thousand years to feel what I feel right this second. Thank you, Caroline."

Caroline looked out the plane window. There were rolling mountains as far as she could see. She looked back at Klaus; his eyes were locked on hers. "When are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Now. Come here, love." He motioned for her to sit on his lap again. "I want you closer."

She slid comfortably into his arms and settled against him. "Ask and you shall receive."

"We should be over Scotland by now. Edinburgh is our destination. One of my favorite cities in the world. Beautiful sights, art, music, food. All in one splendid area."

Caroline watched his eyes light up as he spoke. "I can't wait to see it all."

He winked at her. "I hope you can wait a few hours because, if it suits you of course, I'd like to keep you all to myself in our room for a while."

She nodded enthusiastically. "Absolutely. That definitely suits me."

"Wonderful. I took the liberty of reserving us a portion of Dalhousie Castle just outside the city. It was built in the 13th century and is one of the most beautiful pieces of architecture in the country."

"We're staying in a castle?"

"Is that okay?"

"That is so beyond okay! I never could have imagined any of this. How are you real?"

He looked down and she could have sworn he was blushing. "I'm not perfect, Caroline. I will likely disappoint you a lot over the centuries but when I can, I will make your dreams come true."

Two hours later, they were walking into the most spectacular building Caroline had ever seen. She held Klaus' hand and looked around, her eyes wide with excitement. He watched her fascination with as much joy as he could ever remember feeling. The next two weeks were going to be filled with this feeling.

As they entered the wing of the castle that would be theirs for their stay, they looked at each other. Klaus put his hand on her lower back and guided her through the various rooms that made up their suite. He saved the bedroom for last and watched her eyes as she saw the rich fabrics and furniture that made up the impressive room.

"This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

He pulled her to him. "It pales in comparison to you, love. You are radiant."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and whispered in his ear, "I need you. I don't want to wait anymore."

"You're sure?" He had to ask, just give her one more chance to change her mind. His control was at the end of its rope but his love for her insisted she be sure.

She held his face in her hands and smiled. "Yes. Make love to me Klaus."

He kissed her lips gently, bidding his control to hold just a little longer. She pulled him close, pushing him to go faster, harder. He pulled away slightly and caught her eyes. "Slow down, love. We have all the time in the world."

She pressed against him and kissed him again. "Patience has never been my strong suit."

He chuckled, his voice thick with desire. "Mine either. But this is different. I want it to be different for us. You've told me about your relationships with other men and I want to show you how you should be loved. Let me."

Tears pooled in her eyes and she relaxed against him, her arms circling around his waist. "I want it to be different too. I'm yours, show me."

He trailed his finger along her jaw line, pushing up gently her chin so that her eyes met his. "I love you, Caroline."

The tears fell as she closed her eyes. He kissed her eyes, and then moved to her lips, then to her neck as he pulled her into his arms. He carried her to the bed and set her on her feet as he began to undress her. She watched him as he slowly unbuttoned her sweater. His eyes never left hers as his hands moved lightly over the fabric. Her body was shaking with anticipation, with need.

He slipped it off her shoulders and slowly trailed his eyes over the pale pink lace of her bra. His hands followed, sliding to her waist to unbutton her jeans and slide them down over her hips. He smiled as he saw the matching panties. "You had already decided how we would spend our evening, hadn't you love?"

She smiled and nodded as she kicked her jeans out of the way. "Yes. I'm glad you agreed."

"I'm pretty sure you would have convinced me even if I hadn't suggested it."

"I would have tried my best." She pulled his shirt over his head and ran her hands down his chest. "I want to feel your skin on me."

The sound that came from him was a combination of groan and growl. "Easy now, sweetheart. I'm trying to keep some control here."

She pressed against him again. "Don't. I want all of you. That means letting go of that control and just feeling." She kept her eyes on him as she unbuckled his belt, unbuttoned his pants and slid them down. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, both of them moaning as they tumbled on to the bed.

Their lips crashed together, tongues dancing as they struggled to fit their bodies closer together. Caroline got the upper hand and got Klaus on his back, straddling his waist. Looking at him, she reached behind her and unhooked her bra, slowly letting the straps slide off her shoulders and finally tossing it aside.

He smiled. "My god, you are beautiful." He sat up, kissed her deeply and flipped her onto her back. They struggled to help each other out of their remaining clothes before pressing against each other again.

"Look at me, Caroline. I need to see your eyes."

She looked at him and smiled. "Please, I can't wait anymore."

He kissed her as pushed inside her. "I love you, Caroline."

She wrapped her legs around him, pulling him closer. "I love you too, Klaus."

Caroline felt herself soaring; her body had a life of its own. She'd had amazing sex before. Or she thought she had. She realized this was the difference between making love and having sex. She and Klaus fit together in a way she never imagined. He held her, stroked her, kissed her, touched her in ways no man had and she knew that he had done exactly as he had promised. He had shown her what it was to be truly and completely loved.

As they came down from their apex, she held him close to her. Only when he looked at her worriedly did she realize she was crying. "Sweetheart, did I hurt you?"

"Oh god no, not at all. You were perfect. I have never felt that way…that loved…" She tried to stop the tears but she couldn't. "I'm sorry, I'm ruining…"

He held her while she tried to calm down and held tightly to him. "Shhh, you're not ruining anything love." He stroked her hair and whispered to her. "You could never ruin anything."

"You don't think I'm crazy?"

He chuckled. "Well I never said that. The fact that you love me proves you're crazy. I'm okay with crazy."

"Uh! How rude!" She laughed as she playfully punched his shoulder. She realized her tears were gone; they were replaced with peace. "You love me." For the first time in her life, she could say that as a statement, not a question.

"Completely." He watched as she slowly moved toward him again, this time not for comfort. She pushed him on his back and straddled his waist. "And you love me."

She nodded, moving her body against him. "Completely."

He put his hands on her hips and pressed into her. "Show me."

"It would be my pleasure."

Klaus watched Caroline sleeping. He pulled her to him and closed his eyes. His life was finally complete. Not because of his family, or breaking the curse, or building an army of hybrids but because this woman loved him.

Caroline snuggled closer to him. She had felt the tension in his body relax as they had made love all through the night. He was letting her in to every part of himself and all of the anger and hatred was gone.

The past was behind them; they had forever. They had both taken a chance on love and found the peace they had been searching for.

The End.

**Thank you to everyone for the reviews and story follows/favorites. I greatly appreciate it! Next up is brainstorming ideas for new stories. **


End file.
